This invention relates to a printer and more particularly to a printer having a double-side print function.
Hitherto, a printer has been known that when an anomaly, such as a jam, etc., occurs during printing and the printing operation is stopped, the user opens a cover, etc., and removes the sheet remaining in a conveying passage and then the printer prints on a new sheet. Further, a printer has been known that when an anomaly occurs during double-side printing and the printing operation is stopped, if a sheet in a conveying passage has only been printed on one side, the printer coveys the sheet and prints on the other side after anomaly recovery (without allowing the user to remove the sheet from the conveying passage).